Hetalia: 2012
by sweetsnow73
Summary: The events of the movie 2012 from the point of view of various Hetalia characters. Rated just to be safe, and don't worry it has a kind of happy ending, after all I am an "unabashed optomist".


Tihs story used chracters from the series Hetalia, and used the global events from the movie 2012. It meantions in passing some characters from the movie. Anyone know what Yuri's job was that he got so much money from? And this took me forever to properly format and upload.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2010 {France}<em>**

When France visited the Alps on the suggestion of the Lourve curator he was told to expect some things. But what he didn't expect was for Switzerland to stare blankly at him when he asked where the paintings were.

"What are you talking about?"

"A company was supposed to transport the..." how much could he really give away? "Some paintings for safe keeping in the Alps here."

Switzerland pondered a moment and led him to some tunnels that had been carved from the mountains.

"They built these recently, seems like a place your paintings would go but after completion there hasn't been much activity here." The tunnel entrance gapped wide and empty before them. The inside was cement from top to bottom, it looks water proof and safe, but the lights that had been built in were off and it was a dark abandoned contruction site. Something was very wrong.

He sent a fax over to the curator, little knowing the man was already dead. In the same tunnel that Arthur's princess died in. As streets passed outside his car he remembered that America had cried over her death and how England was a silent stone.

He arrived in Paris, the bustling streets a comfort to him. The air and sounds familiar as his own heartbeat. He first went to his house. The soft lighted interiors helped ease him. For a moment as he walked in he could believe some sort of mix up had happened, perhaps it was someplace in the_ Austrian_ Alps that they where to be located. He told himself he shouldn't get so uneasy about anything just yet.

But why had they had to go to the mountain in the first place? This question perplexed him and he had been evaded at every corner. He was simply told it was for the best. Walking into his carpeted office he saw the flashing light on his answering machine. He had told everyone he expected to call him where he was going. The red light flashed its rhythm, patient and determined to outlast the skepticism in his mind.

His feet made soft swish swish sounds along the carpet and then a simple click would mark the end of the world.

"Hey Francis, uhm, I know that through the years and all we haven't always seen eye to eye but you're...ah...I respect you enough to let you know...my boss told me something that I think all of us should know and..._Oh God_..." Alfred hadn't said that on anything amicable in court in many years. "There was a scientist in India, he was studying some stuff to do with the earth's core...and...it seems like come sometime in the next two or so years...the earth..." Alfred was taking big breathes in between his words, composing himself, "it will shake Francis, and everything is going to move. You know how in my California they have those earth quakes because it's right on the edge of...those plate things? It's going to be like that everywhere, only a million times worse." Its business now, Alfred is composed and holding strong in his voice. "My boss said that they-" voices in the background interrupt him and the phone line goes dead.

Standing over his answering machine, the light now a steady reminder of the message saved, he wondered how much was true and how much Al...Well Alfred wouldn't make this up. His facts might be wrong or exaggerated but...he doesn't purposely lie, France smiled, his government might but Al didn't. Not on purpose, Alfred believed what he was told was the truth with all his heart.

He looks out the bay windows. He feels a chill. He can see the Eiffel tower. Couples in the street, with dreams as big as Paris itself.

Picking up his phone he calls the prime minister, and he knows that if that doesn't work, he will go in person.

**_2012 {England}_**

England looks over the edge of the fort he had built many years ago. The waters are serene, but he knows it won't last forever, that any month, day or minute, the very earth will revolt and begin to fight itself. A battle that humanity hopes to win. But they, the ones that are the country, those birthed from the hopes and dreams, probably won't. His sins and regrets will die with the earth as they knew it. He doesn't know where those like him come from, or where they go when their people's dream die. But he recalls a thing Al told him about. His famous Alcoholics Anonymous, they had a step they had before they could be free from their demons. Apologizing to those that your addiction has hurt. To make amends, to start over, whatever 'over' was.

He snorted out a laugh; of course it would take the end of the world to make him apologize to Sealand. In the face of certain death he could reflect how he had done wrong.

Foot steps were approaching. England turned and looked as the smaller blonde approached. He briefly got a flash of Sealand as a tiny baby. He grimaced. Sealand had literally been made by him, his government and people. And when Sealand got into trouble...England had disowned him.

Sealand looked annoyed his right eyebrow twitching. Behind him, farther down, England saw Sweden looking at wouldn't abandon Sealand if something went wrong; England suddenly felt the onslot of shame that had been brewing beneath the surface.

"What do you want England?" Sealand's tone was sharp and snide.

He knew he deserved nothing less. He pushed back his reflex response and tried to focus on what he wanted to say. How to say it.

England looks at Sealand, from the blonde hair and of course those eyebrows that would, no matter what Sealand did, mark him as England's child. With a horrible realization he tried to contemplate the idea that maybe...if his people should stay proud English he would survive but Sealand, in the middle of the unforgiving sea, will surly parish to the waves. Compulsion gripped his limbs forward.

His heart, frightened, pushed his arms forward as he embraced Sealand. Without realizing it, it was the first time in Sealand memory.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry, son, for everything. For leaving you, for-"[3]

England gripped Sealand in the hug, his mind only focused on its own sins, unaware of the tiny drops of tears landing on his shoulder.

**_{America}_**

When the volcano in Yellowstone finally erupted in its grumpy bent up furry, many prime ministers where already on the move. California had sunk into the Pacific Ocean in, what survivors would later say, a magnificent show. Alfred had suffered a minor heart attack from the event, and when Hawaii began to go in flames he was already numbed, he barley felt the burn that appeared along his legs. Washington D.C. had been plunged into darkness. The White House could only provide shelter for a few and those left outside were quickly covered in ash.

The president had refused to find safer ground, Alfred couldn't leave, and he was going to see this to the end, whatever the end was.

When the earth quake hit Washington, he was with the president, outside. He had been helping treat hurt people, using his very basic battle field first aide.

He watched as the monument to his first boss fell onto citizens. His very core felt like it was gone and he fell to his knees and waited.

**_{Italy}_**

Vatican City was alight with the candles of Catholics. Praying for forgiveness and perhaps a large number a quick and painless death.

Veneziano gripped a small black and silver cross in his left hand and a candle in his right. [2] Romano only held a candle. Spain and Germany had been ordered with their prime ministers to board the 'arcs' held at gun point they left their Italian friends. They could have followed along, believing the tiny hope that it would help, but their Prime Minister would remain, and they saw a great deal of logica in that. But while others around them found comfort in strangers they stood alone yet together to face the future.

The chanting of Latin and Italian prayers filled the air as the Pope began prayers. A familiar sharp voice commanded people to step aside. Then following that a softer but equally familiar voice.

"Italy!"  
>"Romano!"<p>

The two turned around and where quickly engulfed in warm arms.

"Buh..." Veneziano tried to form words, near by Lovino screeched at Spain to let him go. Both were being held when the earth shook and the screams started.

**_{America}_**

The earth was still. A ringing in his ears. The ash from Yellowstone fell down on him. It was quiet. He Alfred looked around, no one was moving much. His president had fallen to his knees a couple of yards away. It was some sort of unholy rain, yet he knew he was alive. Hurting but alive. But the numbness was moving in, he was afraid of what that meant.

"B-Boss...?" He hoped, for a brief moment, it was over.

His boss looked forward and Al followed his gaze. He heard a murmur of a prayer and looking up at the tidal wave, Alfred said his own, and in a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, the voice of puritan devotion. [3] He gripped a near by piece of metal, probably a bike rack, and closed his eyes. Some part of his heart was naive enough to believe if he couldn't see it, that it wasn't there.

**_{In China}_**

Only some of the arcs where ready and China yelled out commands. Standing next to him were his siblings. Surrounding them where government sent guards. Below the platform that they stood on, thousands of people where either working or waiting. An official ran up and whispered into his ear.

Japan had refused to come. And the earth quakes where coming sooner then expected. Japan would parish either between the plate shifts or the tidal waves. Tokyo, Japan's very heart, had already suffered a catastrophic earth quake apparently, despite the drift between them, China could still remember his little brother as the inquisitive child. They had both commited crimes against each other, but a part of him always remembers his little brother as a lost baby in the bamboo forest. He had hoped that someday they could make amends, but now Japan was probably dead.

China's legs went weak and he fell to the ground in darkness.

***  
>Ivan sat outside the gate of Arc 3 waiting his chance to board. His sisters where by him. They dressed for the Tibetan mountains and had walked across miles of knee high snow. He would make sure, at the very least his sisters would get on. He looked worriedly at the arc. It wasn't finished yet, as many weren't. They had been assigned this one, paid their way with what they could. A part of him worried that even if they did get onto one of the ships safely that it wouldn't matter, but he would hold on to what hope he could find.<p>

"Brother how much longer do you think?" Belarus looked around, unsure if she was afraid or annoyed Ivan patted her arm. She stood unable to calm herself enough to sit beside him on the crate.

"They...wouldn't just leave us here, would they?" Ukraine looked beyond frightened now. Chinese officials where running around. He tucked Ukraine under his arm. She sniffled and looked up at him hopefully.

"It'll be okay." He tried not to look around at the seemingly thousands boarding the other working arcs. "Da, it will be okay sisters."

Inside one of the arcs Francis and Mathew had been placed in a far out of the way room. From outside the door they heard people run around.

When their lands began to shake and shift they tried to hold each other through the resulting seizers.

"I-I don't want to die yet big brother..." Canada sat on the floor without his Kumajirou there to comfort him ( he had been placed with the other animals, for safe keeping) still shaking slightly he gasped away tears.

France realized then how unfair this was for the younger ones. He had been around for along time, but Canada in comparison, only the blink of an eye.

France sat down next to Mathew and placed a comforting arm around him.

"What ever happens, we go together."

***  
>Ivan recognized a demanding voice, he looked over and saw who he had expected. Ivan didn't have much interaction with Yuri, finding the mans love of money distastful. Yuri was yelling at the section supervisior, about how he had paid and should get what he had purchased. So little of what really mattered in life could be bought now. Behind Yuri stood his youngest twin sons, frightened much like Ivan's own sisters.<p>

The man went on and on but the sound of the docks opening drew everyone attention for a moment. It wasn't the ship they had been waiting for. There was a pause before the previously organized group turned into a mob.

Ivan looked at his sisters and as the crowd surged forward and over to the finished arc, he made a vow to them in his heart.

The people crowded 04, yelling and sometimes pushing people into the divide. They waited, unaware of the gaint wave coming towards them and the politics that had their lives on the line.

Ivan and his sisters where in the middle of the crowd but he could see to the front.

Yuri and his children dipped from view and his heart skipped a moment, both from fear for the children and from the strange feeling that was creeping along his limbs. Then a voice said they where going to allow them on. The bridge slowly lowered. _Clanks_ and _clinks_ ushered the crowd forward and when it was finally low enough they simply ran forward, some jumping up to the bridge before it lowered all the way.

Ukraine was helping children along, as some stumbled, she would smile at them trying to calm them down a little. Most parents were simply carrying the younger children.

Belarus stood close to him as they made their approach, grasping his arm tightly as she looked franticly around at the people.

They watched Ukraine. The bridge lurched up and they yelled for her. She made her approach and stopped and kneeled down near the edge. With her strong arms she pulled up Yuri and his children, meanwhile the bridge continued to rise and Ivan jumped off, Belarus screaming behind him.

Yuri tossed his children up, other people grabbing them and Ukraine found herself being thrown as well, Belarus quickly extended her arms for her sister to grab as uniformed men helped.

Ukraine and Belarus caught one last glimpse of Ivan before being dragged away the door of the arc blocking the fate of their brother from their eyes.

_{Inside the arcs}_

Belarus cried, Ukraine cried. In another arc China and his brothers and sisters were stowed away. China had yet to recover from shock. But as the quakes hit and waves rose each would face their own crisis. Slowly their lands would split and move, serge with water and kill the billions unlucky enough to have been deemed unimportant to the future of mankind.

They felt the end. A swift dark blanket approached and they yielded.

**0001**

_{Inside the arcs}_

It was perhaps the 04 arc that heard it first. But soon they all heard it. Faint crying, of babies. When investigated they found unclaimed babies, with no parents. Often found in the arms of toddlers.

One was found with really weird eyebrows and he was holding a baby with equally bizarre eyebrows, it was crying loudly and the toddler was crying quietly. Crew members approached the toddler.

"What are you doing here little guy?" No response.

"What's your name?"

To this the child replied. "England."

***  
>In the 04 arc, faint crying was heard behind a crate in the supply room. Crew members approached. Behind the crate they found two toddlers one with long silver hair and the other short grey-blonde. They cooed to the babies wrapped in spare shirts. One was a blonde, who would gasp and yell and gasp and yell. The other was a quieter infant with sharp purple eyes that for the first time in a very long time looked upon the world with optimism.<p>

Over in the 06 arc babies where popping up everywhere. Four where found together quietly sleeping, and clutched tightly in one of their hands was an archaic black and silver cross. That baby, one crewman would swear, cooed what sounded like 'vee'.

When the Chinese officials went to check on China, they found an eleven year old holding a very tiny baby. Then they realized that China was holding another country.

China looked down at the baby and the other children there with him, some old as three and holding the younger ones. He sighed happily.

"This time I will do it right, aru. I promise." He kissed Japan lightly on the forehead, and baby Japan smiled.

***  
>France walked out of the room he and Canada had stayed in and right up to the command center, holding the smiling baby Canada. Followed by Kumajirou the polar bear.<p>

"Anyone know where I can find a bottle of maple syrup?"

* * *

><p>I couldn't kill them! I even saved Sealand how weird is that? My logic for this is simple, with all the people retaining their cultures it would sustain the bare minimum versions of the Hetalia people. England couldn't forget Sealand and thusly by himself, saved Sealand. This logic goes with my theory on how the Hetalia people are created to begin with, that it takes the want, dream and cultrual identy of the people to make them. This story also uses the common fandom theory that when something bad happens to the land that they represent the Hetalia peple feel it.<p>

I'm a softy for parentally England. And big brotherly China. Which is kind of obvious, isn't it?

Oh and good news for Alfred fans! He's now the South Pole! He's the new Antarctica!

I see part of Alfred being naïve, believing whole heartedly in what his 'officials' and 'experts' tell him. And he will tell others about what his 'experts' tell him. And if it later turns out to be wrong or misrepresented Alfred may internalize this embarrassment. His philosophies in everything I think, would be rather fluid, but whatever he believes in at the time, he trusts with his life.

[1] No seriously England built Sealand; this isn't some adoption/colonization, without England Sealand wouldn't exist. Much like how, without your parents, you wouldn't exist. This is one of the few father-son relationships in Hetalia I push for. When England 'adopted' America and raised him like a brother I can believe that as much as I can believe the father-son version of this relationship. But it seems cut and dry with Sealand. And imagine how much it would have sucked to have your father just dump you when things got ruff. Sealand was originally a fort as well.

[2] I see Italy as sentimental. Actually both of them. Just a little. The black and silver cross was Germany's. From the 'nazi' days, which at the end of, Germany would have wanted to burn the stupid thing, but secretly Veneziano would have rescued it as a reminder of Germany and their ill fated activities.

[3] Some of the first settlers in America of European origin. The first successful ones if I have my histroy correct. He would have probably moved into their villiage after living with the natives. Which would explain why Alfred was so European by the time we see Arhtur show up and look around.


End file.
